The present invention is directed to vehicle security systems, such as those providing alarms, vehicle starter disablement, door locking/unlocking, and other features of the system which are controlled by remote control transmitters. As known in the art, these systems use a transmitter to arm and/or disarm one or more of the features of the vehicle security system.
FIG. 1a illustrates a perspective view of a typical prior vehicle security system. In FIG. 1a, a user 10 is shown holding a transmitter 12. Transmitter 12 operates in conjunction with a security module 14 in a vehicle 16, such as an automobile. In FIG. 1a, security module 14 is shown by dashed lines to indicate interior placement, with it understood that various types of placement, such as under the dash or hood, are known in the art.
The operation of the system of FIG. 1a is illustrated in FIG. 1b. Particularly, in FIG. 1b, user 10 depresses a button (not shown) on transmitter 12 to arm or disarm security module 14, and its related features. More particularly, when the button on transmitter 12 is depressed, transmitter 12 transmits a signal, typically either an analog or digital code at a radio frequency. For purposes of document, any type of communication from the transmitter will be collectively referred to as a "code." The code is received by a receiver (not shown) which is typically within the housing of security module 14. If the transmitted code matches the code expected by the receiver, security module 14 responds appropriately, that is, to arm or disarm the security system, or possibly to activate additional or alternative features such as door locking/unlocking, trunk unlocking, remote vehicle start, and the like. In addition, security module 14 is often connected to various vehicle components to confirm that the code from transmitter 12 has been received and that the security system is armed or disarmed in response to the transmitted code. Thus, in FIG. 1b, the exterior lights 18 and 20 of vehicle 16 flash to indicate that the valid code is received by security module 14. In addition, the vehicle horn or a separately provided audio device often sounds to confirm receipt of the valid code from transmitter 14.
Note that various types of communication between transmitter and receiver for vehicle security systems are known in the art, or will be developed in the future, and the above is merely an example of that known by a person skilled in the art. In each instance, however, there is communication between a transmitter 12 and a receiver, the latter typically included in security module 14.
Given the prior art description above, the present invention recognizes at least one inherent limitation of known vehicle security systems, particularly in the context of vehicles sales. Specifically, a vehicle dealer often has an entire lot of vehicles, each having its own separate transmitter/receiver system such as that shown in FIGS. 1a and 1b. Consequently, when a potential purchaser wishes to see the interior of a vehicle, take it for a test drive, or similar activity, the salesperson must locate the specific transmitter which corresponds to the security system in the vehicle of interest. This effort is time consuming and distractive to both the salesperson and consumer. Moreover, the dealer often must maintain a complex and cumbersome system for correlating each of the transmitters to a corresponding vehicle. If transmitters get mixed up, the salesperson may suffer additional hardship in obtaining a new transmitter which will disarm a previously armed security system. Other difficulties and hassles are equally appreciated by one faced with the prior art system.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for enhancing the use of vehicle security systems.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus and method for minimizing the hardship and expense on vehicle dealers having multiple vehicles equipped with remotely-controlled vehicle security systems.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus and method allowing a first communication distance between transmitter and receiver for substandard short range control of the vehicle security system.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus and method allowing a second communication distance between transmitter and receiver for standard long range control of the vehicle security system.
Still other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having references to the following specification together with its drawings.